Valse
by Sohalania
Summary: Une danse, un sourire, un jeu...


Titre : Valse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur, J.K. Rowling.  
Pairing : Scorpius/Rose  
Résumé : Une danse, un sourire, un jeu  
Type : One-Shot  
Genre : Romance

Les mille bougies qui s'élevaient dans les airs donnaient à la grande Salle un air de palais illuminé de lucioles. Les tentures dorés, tendues contre les murs, semblaient laisser s'écouler une pluie de soleil et une musique s'élevait du néant, douce et enchanteresse, une symphonie des sens ravissant les cœurs dans un chant céleste.

Et au cœur de cet instant de paradis, emportés, exaltés, les danseurs évoluait dans une rivière d'étoffes chaudes et lumineuses, de costumes noirs et de robes volant, s'élevant légèrement sous les pas de celles qui les portaient.

Entraînées sur la piste, les danseuses laissaient leurs partenaires les emmener dans des envolées gracieuses, des élancées royales et prodigieuses.

Arrêté dans sa folle course, le temps ne semblait plus qu'un inconvénient ridicule qu'on bousculait sur son son passage sans aucune considération.

Elle se sentait belle dans sa robe d'un velours bleu-roi profond à la texture chatoyante. Pas aussi belle qu'aurait pu l'être sa cousine Victoire si elle avait été présente mais, indéniablement, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer d'avis.

Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, ses deux cousins, Louis et Albus arrivant juste à sa suite, tous deux vêtus de noir, tous deux essayant de ne pas se montrer impressionnés par la décoration chaleureuse qui ornait les murs de la Grande Salle.

Dans les cheminées brûlait de véritable brasiers où le feu craquait et les flammes dansaient comme animées du même démons que les étudiants qui valsait sans discontinuer.

Des majordomes en costume allaient et venaient, le bras haut malgré le lourd plateau qui pesait sur leur paume, toujours la tête haute, se glissant avec agilité parmi les jeunes gens.

Et sans cesse, tout autour d'eux, cette impression de bonheur, comme des étoiles qui scintillaient, apparaissaient le temps d'illuminer un petit coin de salle avant de disparaître puis de réapparaître, inlassablement, avec agilité, créant, et pour un instant seulement, un écrin de perfection.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, voulut sortir un trait d'esprit mesquin mais se garda finalement, de faire le moindre commentaire. Le sarcasme mourut et son expression s'adoucit d'un sourire quand il vit une fée minuscule et virevoltante venir vers lui en battant de ses ailes délicates.

Charmeur, Louis fit une révérence grossière, un sourire ironique sur le visage et tendit la main vers sa cousine comme un courtisan d'une autre époque.

Rose rit, s'apprêta à l'imiter dans sa révérence puis au dernier moment frappa légèrement dans sa main et fit vivement volte-face dans un tourbillon de velours.

Le cousin eut à peine le temps de se redresser, légèrement décontenancé malgré un sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle tirait un inconnu par le bras et l'emmenait danser.

Son cousin à son côté, Louis songea que Rose était de celles qui parvenaient toujours à surprendre au dernier instant, un peu comme un feu d'artifices qui détonne et éclate sans prévenir, splendide et lumineux.

Et il rit un peu quand il vit le garçon qu'elle avait entraîné se taire au beau milieu de ses protestations. Il avait suffi qu'elle lui sourit. Il n'avait pu que sourire à son tour, charmé au final, d'avoir été celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Guidée par ce partenaire dont elle ne connaissait rien, pas même son prénom, Rose laissait la musique charmer ses sens, l'emmener quelque part dans une terre inconnue où tous ses rêves n'étaient plus que réalité.

Et dans ces rêves, ces aspirations qu'elle se murmurait quand elle était blottie au creux de son lit, ces désirs secrets qui prenaient corps quand le sommeil l'emportait enfin, elle se voyait choisir Scorpius au milieu de tous ces garçons, l'entraîner au hasard d'une danse, lui sourire pour la première fois de sa vie pour qu'il arrête de protester, le voir lui sourire à son tour parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister ; oublier un instant qu'elle était ce qu'elle était et que lui ne changerait jamais, qu'une valse, si elle faisait bien des choses, ne pouvait interférer avec l'immuable et que si l'amour et la haine étaient voisins, ils étaient comme deux amants qui ne pourraient jamais se rejoindre, séparés qu'ils sont par un fossé de différences.

Ainsi avait-elle rêvé cette fête, ainsi se l'était-elle imaginée. Et elle aurait voulu échanger la réalité avec ce fantasme d'un soir, parce qu'ils sont trop rares ces rêves qui un jour naissent à la vie.

Mais les choses avaient été différentes car le hasard était un manipulateur sans scrupules qui prenait un malin plaisir à décevoir les espoirs de ceux qui plaçaient leur vie même en lui. Ainsi avait-elle choisi un inconnu, ainsi son rêve s'était-il évaporé, mort avant même d'avoir pu s'éveiller.

Alors, pour masquer sa déception, Rose sourit un peu plus à son inconnu. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle songea qu'il était doux d'avoir ainsi un inconnu pour soi. Juste le temps d'une valse, hors du monde, là où naissent les plus beaux soupirs.

Son inconnu la fit tourner et, gracieusement, elle échappa à son étreinte.

Étonnée, elle eut juste le temps de le voir lui sourire une fois avant que deux mains ne la rattrapent.

Des mains qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais quand elle vit leur possesseur, elle sut qu'elle les adorait déjà.

Scorpius la fit tourner une nouvelle fois avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, resserra son emprise et, doucement, l'entraîna avec lui.

Elle songea qu'elle était en plein rêve, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus doux que de danser avec l'homme qu'on aime.

Et quand elle leva le regard vers lui, elle oublia qu'une valse, si elle faisait bien des choses, ne pouvait changer ce que même le plus amoureux des cœurs ne saurait défier, qu'il était ce qu'il était et qu'elle ne changerait jamais, et que l'amour et la haine, pourtant si proches, ne pourraient jamais se rejoindre, retenus à jamais par les chaînes de leurs différences.

Elle pensa simplement que Scorpius était beau, qu'enfin il la tenait dans ses bras et que demain n'était qu'un jour lointain.

Quand il posa finalement les yeux sur elle et remarqua qu'elle le fixait de cet air légèrement tendre qui contrastait tant avec l'expression belliqueuse qu'elle lui adressait d'ordinare, Scorpius arqua simplement un sourcil, ne la relâcha pas pourtant et, à son interrogation muette, répondit d'un regard légèrement ironique.

Le cœur de Rose battit un peu plus vite quand elle entendit résonner au plus profond d'elle-même les dernières mesures de la musique qui s'élevait autour d'eux.

L'âme au désespoir elle se garda pourtant de le montrer.

L'air mourut lentement. Scorpius fit un dernier pas. Le bruit des conversations se fit plus présent dans la salle. Son étreinte se relâcha.

Rose baissa les yeux, les releva, voulut sourire, se retint.

Elle le regarda finalement droit dans les yeux et plongea dans une profonde révérence, tout en manières et en grâce.

Enfin elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le tirer sur la piste, qu'il n'avait pas protesté, qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le charmer avec son sourire et qu'il n'avait pas eu à le lui rendre.

Il lui vint cependant à l'esprit qu'elle aurait aimé lui sourire et qu'il lui rende la pareille. Qu'il tombe sous son charme enfin et qu'elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Mais les rêves et les utopies s'accordent et se désaccordent comme deux instruments capricieux alors Rose prit ce qu'on lui donnait et accepta ce qu'elle avait déjà reçu.

Elle se redressa, le velours de sa robe se mouvant sous ses gestes mesurés et se détournait quand Scorpius la retint par le bras.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné et une délicate teinte rosée vint colorer ses joues quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser en une caresse exquise sur sa peau et s'emparer des siens avec douceur.

Il se courba alors et, sans la quitter de ses yeux perçants couleur d'orage, déposa sur sa main le plus léger des baisers.

Hypnotisée, charmée, Rose le laissa faire.

Le regard accroché au sien, elle le vit alors lui adresser un sourire narquois, légèrement rieur.

Il se redressa. Leurs regards se retenaient toujours l'un l'autre mais il ne souriait plus.

Scorpius hésita, fit un pas en avant et tendit la main vers son visage. Ses doigts effleuraient presque sa joue quand elle se recula, le pas légèrement dansant.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Rose. Scorpius sourit à son tour, amusé cette fois.

Alors qu'elle regardait son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Rose songea à ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé. Le premier depuis leur rencontre.

Elle ne pensait plus ni à l'amour ni à la haine, ni à ce avait été, ce qui était et ce qui allait être. Elle oublia jusqu'aux pouvoirs de la valse et ce qui ne pourrait jamais changer.

Elle repensa simplement à ses doigts dans les siens, cette étreinte dans laquelle il l'avait retenue et à cette caresse de ses lèvres sur sa main.

Elle avait voulu le séduire, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle le voyait s'arrêter, tourner la tête vers elle, lui sourire à nouveau, charmeur et se détourner une nouvelle fois pour disparaître hors de la Grande Salle. Elle avait voulu qu'il se déclare vaincu d'un regard et ne plus avoir peur pour les élans de son propre coeur. Et s'il n'avait pas capitulé, il n'y avait plus de peur pour enserrer ses sentiments dans un étau de fer.

Charmée, séduite, à jamais prisonnière et certaine qu'il l'était de même, Rose fit un pas pour le suivre. Puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se détourna prestement et partit rejoindre ses cousins.

**FIN**


End file.
